Young Justice Summer Project (English)
by konohaflameninja
Summary: A summer school for the team, including Red Arrow and some other young students! Kind of OOC. Interaction Mentor-Protege :) I own nothing, jut the plot of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Roy is 17, and is not a clone. Besides, the story takes place in the version where Wally's parents used to abuse him, so he was adopted by his aunt and uncle.****  
****This takes place immediately after season 1. Since Roy is not a clone, let's just say he was under some kind of mental control during the last chapters and that's why he did what he did.**

**Please, leave a Review telling me what do you think about the story ;) ****  
**

**Thank you very much, McNineSpike, for helping me checking the translation :D **

"I still don't understand. What am I doing here?" Roy whined grumpily, "it's too early, and vacations start today."

"We don't know why we're here either, genius," answered Artemis. Artemis was not a morning person, and she definitely had the worst mood in that room right then"they don't call it a Surprise Meeting for nothing."

"I'm not talking to you!" He shouted at her.

"Agh! Could you both shout up? It's still too early and you are causing me a headache." Dick interrupted them, a little annoyed as well. It was sadistic calling them for a meeting at 6 o'clock AM, on the first day of vacations.

"Sis, are they always like this?"

"Almost always, Garfield", answered a sleepy Megan, and Zatanna supported nodding her head.

Wally was snoring on the couch, oblivious to the argument, until the computer announced the arriving of the mentors and their guests.  
All of them looked irritably awake, to the misfortune of the teenagers. But the most annoying thing of all was Flash's enthusiasm.

"Good morning, youngsters, how is my favorite team?" Flash greeted them cheerfully, earning a threatening growl from Conner.

"Tired, how else?" Roy answered rudely.

Artemis smiled at his "cousin" (even though, now he was more like a "brother", being that Ollie had become like a second father to her.)It was about time that someone expressed their discontent. For the first time in a long time, she was glad that someone made her feel comfortable.

Roy kept his defiant posture, until Batman entered, carrying a child with his left arm, and with his right hand he holding the hand of another child. The kid holding Batman's hand appeared to be in a very bad mood, he even had a Batscowl on his face. The dark Knight sent Roy legendary Batglare , telling him "Shut up and listen." Roy gulped, and Dick couldn't help but release a Dick style giggle, a threatening BatGlare could shut anyone up, he thought.

"Excuse me," intervened Kaldur as polite as always, "but I think that what Roy tried to ask (in his own way) is: Why were we required so early in the morning?"

"That question has a very interesting answer," Wonder Woman said "Are you guys ready to listen?"

Her animosity was almost as irritating as Flash's, but she was Wonder Woman, and whoever dared to talk to her in a bad way could consider themselves dead.

"Wait, what are they doing here?" Dick questioned, referring to the kids his mentor had brought with him.

"That's part of the exciting answer," Batman replied sarcastically.

"Vacations, guys." Now, Black Canary took her turn to speak, "Are the time to rest and break your routines, spend time with the others, and reduce stress in your lives. Considering this, we decided to let you rest from missions during summer months."

That did wake up Wally, who jumped euphorically from the couch, and Zatanna, who immediately smiled and made rain confetti.

"Yeeaaah! Who will come to the beach with me?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, kid, the lady hasn't finished talking yet," Flash scolded his nephew trying to remind him of his manners.

"Thank you, Flash. Well, like I was saying, you're not going to have missions, ridding you of half of your obligations. This way, you will all have time for YJSP!- she concluded, totally excited.

However, the teenagers didn't really understand what was going on, until Zatanna, seeing that no one else planned to do it, dared to ask what (the hell) was that. Black Canary looked at her astonished.

"The reason, why you were called, of course! Young Justice Summer Project. Let me explain." She offered, once she saw the questioning expressions of the young heroes. "As you know, you're incredible heroes, and your grades are more than good," she flattered them, "but Batman made us realize that they could have been even better throughout the academic year, and that's why all of us have decided that we (your dear mentors) will give you classes during summer," she finished, smiling from ear to ear with a grin that could have beaten the Joker's.

Black Canary's smile was the only one in the room. All the teens were glaring at Robin like, in any moment, they were ready to tear his head off, even Kaldur, who hoped he'd be able to spend vacations in Atlantis. The poor and ashamed guy tried to ignore them, but had to recognize that if he were any of them, he would also want to kill Batman's protégé.

"Come on, kids," a smiling Green Arrow tried to reason with them. He putt an arm around Roy's shoulders, and the other one around Artemis's. "This will be a very good opportunity to spend quality time as a family," Arrow said.

"Wiiiii," Roy commented sarcastically, while Artemis and him glared at each other.

Conner grinned mockingly, until Superman appeared right next to him.

"Yes, Conner," he tried to motivate the boy, "You should be in a good mood." the man of steel frowned, "Wait, did you stay up too late again? That's why you are acting like that? I told you yesterday that if you wanted to spend the night here with your friends, you must go to bed no later than 10:30 p.m." his father scolded him. By now, the two had been living together for some months.

Now was the archer's turn to smile at the reprimand.

"What are you talking about, Superman? No one slept here last night besides my niece" interfered Martian Manhunter. Suddenly both mentors realized what that meant, and turned red in anger.

"Superboy, you are in so much trouble!" Clark scowled at him, lifting the boy of steel from the back of his t-shirt.

Kaldur sighed, that would be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot for reading (: Please tell me your opinion by Review or PM ;) **

**Thanks a lot McNineSpike, for helping me checking the translation :3 **

The expressions varied; there were incredulity, hope (hope that it was just a joke or a terrible nightmare), utter disbelief, stupefaction, rage, disappointment, not missing any, their faces covered the whole spectrum. Suddenly, Zatanna's face turned clever.

"That would be very… educative, yes, but it's not very logical. We are not the same age. Do you see little Garfield over here?" she ponder, hugging the kid "The poor baby is just an 11-year-And just look at Rye, he's 17, almost an adult" she declared satisfied and proud of her diplomatic skills. Thinking about the wonderful politician she could be, she smiled.

Superman smiled, forgetting momentarily of his anger and released Conner, still warning him 'We will talk at home'.

"Don't even worry about that, young lady, of course we've considered the little one!" The Man of Steel assured her, ruffling Beast Boy's hair, who just grimaced at being called 'little one' "We know you are not the same ages, but we agreed that all of you, teenagers, have the capacity to catch up with High School level classes.."

"Wait. What do you mean by "we agreed"? Someone had to proposed it first" Artemis seethed, more than angry and escaping from Green Arrow's 'hug'. The young hot headed archer was more than angry with her mentor at this point..

"You owe this wonderful and exciting opportunity that will expand and challenge your knowledge to…" Aquaman made a dramatic pause that quickly became awkward "Batman, again. He assured us that if Robin was able, you all should have no problem rising to the task."

Kaldur wasn't quite sure if he should feel flattered, betrayed or furious with his mentor, so,-like the others- he opted to cast Robin a new and improved glare. Garfield was the most scared of all, he hadn't even completed elementary school.

"However," Wonder Woman began "we know it would be very unfair to Garfield, but he can't be the only one in his classes either…"

" Wiii!" Garfield thought, truly happy "Awww, that's so disappointing, but well, can't change it now, right?" he commented aloud. The teenagers glared at him "if you excuse me, I'll go back to sleep" Beast Boy said mockingly.

"Oh, no, I'm not done yet" Wonder Woman scolded him, with a smile "we knew that it would not be fair deprive you from this enriching experience either, so don't worry, we got you your own mini classmates! They, like you, are close to join the team"

Alright, as long as he wasn't the only kid. But, did he really have to give up his vacation?

"That explains them" Dick muttered.

"Who?" Megan asked, but she quickly caught on as Batman displayed the new young members of the group.

"They are my other students" The Bat informed them, referring to the poor half-asleep children he had brought with him, and putting down the one he was carrying. The poor little guy almost fell over. On his way down, the other grabbed his brother's shirt, saving him from a face plant.

"He's Jason" Batman continued, pointing at the taller one "and he's Tim" he indicated the younger.

"Wait" Dick interrupted him "What happened with your "no names in the field" policy? That is so not asterous" "

"It would be very useful if you haven't revealed them your identity already" Batman replied him in his cold and monotonous voice, using his 'don't you dare interrupting me… ever' glare "Jason is twelve and Tim is ten. Say hi, kids"

Tim waved his hand shyly, pronouncing a quiet "Hi".

"Awwww" exclaimed all the and females in the room, Tim was just so lovely!

"Jason" the Bat prompted.

Jason rolled his eyes, highly annoyed. He knew it was his turn of introduce himself, but it was so early…

"Just crazy people are up so early on vacations! And I'm not stupid, so I don't understand why do I have to go to summer school. I don't want to!" the boy whined.

Dick couldn't help but smile. Of all of Bruce's sons, Jason was the one who had enough guts to confront him. Batman, in contrast, wasn't so happy with his son's snarky remarks, and raised an index finger as a warning.

"Behave" was the only thing he said to the poor kid.

Jason released his hand from Batman's and crossed his arms, keeping eye contact, still scowling.

"I don't know if your little bro is too brave or suicidal" Wally told Dick in a low voice.

"A healthy blend of both" Dick whispered back.

Tim went to sit beside Dick, not wanting to be trapped in the conflict.

"Well, well" Flash put himself between Batman and Jason "I'd like you to meet my nephew Bart." 

When he said that, a smiling and excited little speedster entered the room. Wally smiled when he saw him. Of course Bart wasn't actually Flash's nephew, but it was the cover story... So Flash did not have to go into an in depth discussion on time traveling. Short version, Bart crashed a time machine and 'ta da!' Bart. Now, he was permanently living with them… it wasn't like he had anyone back in his time waiting for him, anyways.

"Hi, everyone!" Bart greeted them cheerfully, smiling and earning another "Awwww" from the girls, the female mentors and from Wally. His little 'cousin' was adorable. _It must be a family thing_, thought the teen.

"And I'd like you to meet my little sisters" Wonder Woman announced "Dona, who's twelve" a little dark haired girl entered flying through the window "and Cassie, who's ten" a smiling blonde girl entered, following Donna.

Wally smiled, forming a new idea in his unruly head.

"Wait, Captain Marvel is just an eleven-year-old. Does that mean he will have to attend to?" Kid Flash suggested with a grin. But Batman broke the defiant eye contact with Jason long enough to stare at Wally like he'd just suggested a streak through Gotham. Oh, Batman the forever crusher of dreams...

"Of course not! Only the League can know if his true age" The Dark Knight explained.

Wally frowned. Billy was the funniest hero of the League and he was not going to be there. That sucked.

"But don't be sad, Kid Flash" Superman said, happier than usual "Billy won't be there, but we'll have the help of two talented and prepared volunteers"

Conner knew that look and mentally whimpered. _Please, no_, he thought, anyone except his dad's girlfriend.


End file.
